Sentimientos en la sangre
by wolfUT
Summary: Pasados 3 años desde la muerte de su padre Alan, no obstante el llega a creer que lo peor ha pasado hasta que una noticia referente al cómo y el por qué murió su padre. cambie los nombres


Sentimientos en la sangre:

"Y el libro de las desventuras"

_Prologo:_

Pasados 3 años desde la muerte de su padre Alan comienza tener unos extraños sueños que no es capaz de comprender, no obstante el llega a creer que lo peor ha pasado hasta que una noticia referente al cómo y el por qué murió su padre lo llevara a develar los secretos llevados por este a su tumba, enfrentándose a retos de los cuales no solo peligrara su vida sino de también la de sus seres amados.

Capitulo 1

"Un comienzo abrupto"

Todo estaba obscuro, era la noche más negra que el había presenciado; hasta incluso parecía que se sofocaba ante la sola presencia de dicha obscuridad y en medio de aquella penumbra podía vislumbrar una imagen a pesar de ser borrosa puedo reconocer la silueta de una chica, la cual comenzó a gritar, era un grito tan pero tan agudo que incluso parecía que le estuvieran reventando los tímpanos, aquel dolor era insoportable… Entonces de un momento a otro un relámpago lo despertó de aquella pesadilla de la cual parecía no tener escapatoria, entre el aire a medias puedo notar una tormenta que azotaba las ventanas y al mirar el despertador vio que este marcaba las 2:00 am, luego ente bufidos se levanto de la cama y luego dirigiéndose a la ventana cerro la cortina que dejaba ver los relámpagos del cielo furico…Luego de esto entre el sueño que tenia consiguió decir:

-Espero que mañana sea un día hermoso- luego, se dirigió hacia su cama para retomar el sueño que lo llevaría a otro día en la secundaria "Proud Hooker".

Horas más tarde cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el cielo que había apaciguado su furia luego de la terrible tormenta. Se pudo escuchar el pitido proveniente de la alarma del despertador el cual le avisaba que era hora de levantarse para concurrir al colegio, el cual hizo que se despertara por segunda vez en la madrugada a Alan, aquel chico de unos 17 años con pelo castaño y ojos verdes, el cual llevaba una vez cambiado unos jeans azules y una remera de manga larga color negro...Era el típico chico tranquilo que evitaba los problemas y mucho menos las peleas, Luego de unos momentos escucho el llamado de su madre avisándole que el desayuno estaba listo, a lo que el chico le respondió:

-Ya voy!-a Alan le molestaba que su madre le gritara apenas se despertaba incluso sabiendo que se levantaba de mal humor por las mañanas.

Luego de finalizar los preparativos para ir al colegio y de tomar su desayuno el cual consistía en un te con tostadas y un poco de mermelada, el cual el nunca comía, en el trascurso a la puerta de salida de su casa pudo notar una foto de su padre y de su madre y de el en sus brazos, al observar dicha imagen recordó cuanto anhelaba a su padre ya fallecido 3 años, en el cual lo había perdido en un viaje hacia un campo en donde sus tíos los esperaban, pero lo que menos se imaginaba en esos momentos tan felices era que terminarían en un hospital a causa de un camionero que estaba cansado y se había quedado dormido en el momento del choque...Lo que provoco que el auto al impactar diera varias vueltas para finalizar estrellándose contra el guarray...Alan cuando recupero la conciencia de lo ocurrido puedo observar a su madre sentada a su lado un poco lastimada aun pero a pesar de ello sosteniendo su mano, ya dado de alta y preguntándose en donde se encontraba su padre pudo divisar a su madre que se dirigía hacia el con la penosa noticia de que su padre había perdido la vida en la ambulancia que los transportaba a ellos tres hacia el hospital, el nunca podría olvidar la cara de su madre a la hora de decirle que lo sentía.

-Alan, ¡Alan!- esas palabras del cual provenían de su madre lo sacaron del transe al chico para que después su madre le dijese; -¿Pero que te pasa?- siguiente a esto ella se pudo dar cuanta de lo que había estado viendo su hijo todo este tiempo, pero antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo su hijo se percato de ello y le dijo:

-No me pasa nada mamá…Solo estaba pensando si tenia todo listo para irme al colegio- dando a entender que su descuido se debía a sus temas escolares…

A lo que su madre le respondió -bueno, pero mira que sino te apresuras vas a llegar tarde- en tono de regaño…

El cual su hijo afirmo sin mucha atención mientras cruzaba la puerta de salida, para tener otro día normal y cualunque o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba…

En el transcurso al colegio el joven se percato de que alguien estaba siguiendo sus pasos y en cuanto se volteo para confirmar sus sospechas se encontró con uno de sus amigos que tenia la inatención de asustarlo y así consiguiéndolo, este de enojado lo empujo para dar a entender que la broma no le había agradado a lo que su amigo le contesto:

-Che que amargado que sos- riéndose de su propio comentario el cual contenía un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

-Que gracioso- respondió con tono de fastidio.

Aquel amigo suyo al cual le decían Tomy era un poco mas alto que el, además su excéntrica vestimenta la cual consistía siempre en unas chinelas, un short y una musculosa; llevaba el pelo teñido de verde y no cualquier verde sino uno intenso color fluor.

Pasado los minutos el clima tajante se fue disipando lo que les permitió a los chicos retomar de manera correcta la conversación que hubiese sido correcta desde el principio.

-Che Tomy, últimamente eh estado teniendo un sueño bastante raro-.

-¿De que se trata tú sueño?- preguntando con una ligera curiosidad.

-Se trata de una terrible oscuridad y de pronto aparece una chica que de la nada comienza a gritar, como si la estuvieran torturando o algo parecido- dijo entrecerrando los ojos como si tratase de vislumbrar algo.

-Y, ¿Como era la chica?- preguntando cada vez mas intrigado ante las proposiciones de su amigo.

-No lo se, en mi sueño apenas logro diferenciar de una chica o un chico- con un tono fastidiado ante su impotencia.

-Aja como si fuera a ser un chico gritando como una niña- seguido de unas carcajadas, dando a entender la tontería dicha por su amigo.

-Jaja, apuesto que el que gritaría así serias tú- diciéndolo con desden.

Luego de unos momentos Alan pudo divisar a la distancia la multitud de personas que ingresaban al colegio el cual consistía en una edificación que a la simple vista tendría unos 120 años en donde había una puerta monumental que mediría aproximadamente unos 5 metros de altura y con un conjunto de ventanas altamente trabajadas; esta institución contaba con 28 hectáreas que en estas contienen un estadio en el cual se puede realizar desde fútbol, béisbol, rugby hasta incluso una competencia de maratón. Este predio originalmente pertenecía a un hombre adinerado el cual una vez fallecido se lo cedió a su único hijo y este decidió convertirlo en una escuela en donde en honor a su padre le coloco el nombre "Proud Hooker".

Momentos después del ingreso al instituto Alan y Tomy notaron las remodelaciones hechas en las vacaciones de invierno en donde en el corredor se habían renovado los zócalos por unos de color blanco y que hacían juego con las baldosas también de color blanco, por otro lado se podía ver las paredes pintadas de un color azul marino siendo tajado por una franja blanca en donde se veía interrumpida por las puertas que daban a las aulas, sumado al desfiladero de casilleros que había entre ellas con un tono verdoso. En el transitar del pasillo para dirigirse a su aula entre el atropello de personas por llegar a sus respectivas aulas, el peli castaño se encontró con una situación que lo dejo perplejo, una chica con pelo largo y negro con unas mechas de color rojo, vestida con una remera rosa y sobre esta una chaqueta negra, unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas blancas y con una mochila negra, estaba siendo ahorcada con suma fuerza dejándola apenas con el suficiente aire para decirle al chico que la deje ir pero su suplica n sirvió de mucho ya que en cuanto le dijo eso, el le comenzó ah decir entre gritos:

-¡Ninguna chica se me a negado a salir conmigo, ¿Me escuchaste?, nadie y repito nadie se me niega!-dijo furioso.

A Alan no solo le sorprendía la escena que estaba presenciando sino que también el hecho de que nadie hiciese algo para detenerlo auque fuese llamar a un profesor o al director o quien sea, esa chica necesitaba que alguien la ayude. Pero el no solía meterse en problemas sino que trataba de evitarlos, pero la escena lo supero y a pesar de que les temblaban las piernas, le latía a un ritmo descontrolado el corazón, la garganta la tenia reseca, entonces corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y lo envistió produjendo que se cayeran por consiguiente logrando que el contrincante le respondiera con un golpe directo en la cara provocando que este se encogiera del mismo dolor por fortuna para el antes de que el chico pueda encestarle otro golpe, un profesor que vio lo que pasaba, lo freno y exigió antes los dos chicos que les explicaran lo sucedido, en ese momento cuando Chad iba a abrir la boca para excusarse o decir una mentira para salir del conflicto, una vos entre cortada hizo que este se quedara sin palabras para luego quedarse callado, con los ojos abiertos por un momento para luego mirar de reojo a la persona de la cual pertenecía esa voz lo siguiente que vio era a la chica que anteriormente estaba ahorcando la cual entre bocanadas de aire intentaba explicarle lo sucedido mientras se agarraba la garganta. Al oír el relato de la chica el profesor mando directamente a Chad a la dirección para luego acompañar a la estudiante a la enfermería. Luego de lo ocurrido el resto de los estudiantes partieron a sus respectivas aulas para comenzar las clases.

En el trascurso de la mañana Alan se había preguntado en como estaría la chica y a su vez deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese bastardo recibiera su merecido por lo que había hecho.

-Che, ché despistado- le susurro su compañero de atrás tratando de sacarlo de su desconcentración para decirle algo importante.

-Uf, ¿Que quieres Tomy?- diciéndolo en tono de fastidio.

-No que te quería decir que siento el no haberte dado una mano con lo que ocurrió en el ingreso a clases- diciéndolo con una mezcla entre pena y vergüenza por no haber ayudado a su amigo.

-No te preocupes por eso ya paso, otra cosa en el recreo pretendo ir a verla así que no me sigas ni me esperes ¿OK?- notificándoselo de forma seria.

-De acuerdo y gracias por perdonarme- levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de apruebo.

Al finalizar las primeras horas toco el timbre anunciando la hora del recreo, lo cual el alumno aprovecho para salir corriendo dirigiéndose a la enfermería para saber en el estado en que se encontraba la victima, en muy poco tiempo los corredores estaban repletos de personas lo que le complico el paso, pero entre permisos y uno que otros empujones se abrió paso entre la multitud logrando llegar hasta la puerta de la enfermería mirándola de manera inerte se armo de valentía para entrar pero cunado intenta abrirla se encuentra con la enfermera; una mujer robusta con sus 47 de edad y con una vos ronca le dice al chico:

-¿Qué buscas acá?- en tono de fastidio.

A lo que el chico le responde con un tono serio ante la contestación de la enfermera, tratando de ocultar su enojo ya que si quería ingresar debería ser lo suficientemente amable para que lo dejase pasar:

-Busco a una chica con el pelo negro y unas mechas de color rojo, la busco para saber como esta- terminando las últimas palabras en tono de reproche.

Ignorando la actitud del muchacho la mujer le dijo:

-Ah, si esa chica hace poco tiempo que se fue. Seguro la vas a encontrar fácil ya que tiene el cuello todo rojo- dijo en forma de desinterés.

Dándole las gracias por la información dada prosiguió a buscar por los pasillos en donde por más que busco y busco no había rastro de ella, luego le vino la idea de que se podría encontrar en el campus de la escuela pero al llegar ahí encontró a unos compañeros que casi nunca había visto y estaba seguro que en ese grupo de personas no se encontraba ella aunque no se dio por vencido y siguió buscando en las distintas canchas que le ofrecía la escuela. Al fin y al cabo si bien no se rindió no pudo hallarla lo que también se le sumo el hecho de que había sonado la campana anunciando su vuelta a clases. Desanimado por lo acontecido se dirigió a su aula para luego sentarse en su banco, poco después su amigo al verlo le pregunto:

-Y bien ¿Como te fue?- preguntando con interés.

-Mal, no la pude encontrar por ningún lado- dijo con tono de frustración al recordar sus intentos fallidos.

Una voz un poco aguda los saco de su conversación, anunciando a toda el aula una nueva alumna recién llegada a esta ciudad por lo que nos pidió un calido aplauso para nuestra nueva compañera Julie por consiguiente a estas palabras la profesora hizo una seña de avance siguiente a esto entro una chica con un cuello rojo lo cual hizo que los ojos de Alan se les abrirán mas no poder para luego por adentro suyo repetir de manera el nombre de la chica.

"Una chica nueva en la ciudad"

Golpeando el pizarrón la profesora comienza a apaciguar el bullicio provocado por los nuevos alumnos de Julie en el intento de comenzar a hablar sobre su nueva compañera, preguntándose entre ellos mismos cosas como si seria una chica estudiosa o no, si tendrá un fuerte carácter o no y demás. Una vez finalizado el ruido la profesora comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde su alumna se pudiese sentar para finalmente comenzar las clases, diciendo:

-Haber, haber ¿Donde te puedo poner?, mmm...Ah ya esta junto con ese chico, ¿lo vez?- señalando en dirección a Alan. A lo que la alumna responde de manera automática ante la pregunta de la maestra:

-Si, si lo veo- mientras empezaba a dirigirse a aquel chico que se encontraba sentado mirándola como se dirigía ella a el.

Luego de haberse sentado procedió a abrir su mochila y sacar unos libros, colocándolos debajo del banco; saco una carpeta forrada con una tela de color verde esmeralda dejándola sobre la mesa de color celeste obscuro y finalmente igualmente una cartuchera color azul turquesa, una vez terminado esto procedió a mirar con mayor detenimiento a su compañero de banco el cual la estaba mirando hace un rato tratando de llamar su atención para poder hablar con ella. Ella llego a darse cuenta que el lucia unas zapatillas blancas y negras, unos jeans azules, una remera de manga larga color negro, su pelo era corto, ojos verdes y su físico normal para alguien de su edad se podía notar que hacia trabajar su cuerpo pero tampoco debía ser de los que se la pasan en la casa sin hacer nada, finalizada la observación se percato que había estado mirándolo durante un buen tiempo y este estaba comenzando a mirarla de manera extraña ante la ausente reacción de ella, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo ella lo detuvo con un saludo, a lo que el le saludo diciendo:

-Hola, ¿Cómo esta tu garganta?, digo por lo que paso hoy- dijo con un tono de preocupación, recordando el mal trato que había sufrido ella a causa de su compañero.

-Ah, bien ¿pero como sabes lo que le paso a mi garganta?- diciendo con intriga ante la respuesta.

-Es increíble ella ni siquiera se percato de que yo era quien la había ayudado con aquel atacante- dijo para sus adentros.

-Eso es por que yo fui quien te socorrió cuando estabas en problemas- dijo en forma indiferente aunque por sus adentros estaba lleno de rabia ante su falta de atención.

-¿De que estas hablando?, ¡espera no me digas que!...Nooo como pude ser tan descuidada de no darme cuenta. Jaja, te pido perdón y muchísimas gracias por lo que hiciste- diciendo estas ultimas palabras con una gran sonrisa la cual dejo al receptor con una cara de asombro ante la bellísima sonrisa de la chica.

-No fue nada- diciendo con indiferencia aunque teniendo una cara un poco sonrojada.

-Dime, ¿De donde vienes? ¿Y que te trajo a Ohio?- dijo con intriga ante la respuesta.

-Bueno yo en realidad vengo de Los Ángeles de California que es en donde nací pero mi papá al trabajar en una empresa petrolera, le pidieron que se trasladase hasta Lancaster y bueno aquí estoy- dijo con tono de añoro.

-Extrañas a tus amigos y familiares ¿no?- desciendo esto dándose cuenta de que había hecho poner mal a la joven.

-Si pero a pesar de todo yo se que es por el bien de mi familia así que hago todo lo posible por no molestar a mis padres- comentando esto con vergüenza ante su recién compañero.

Viendo esto el se disculpa ya que su intención no era colocar en una situación angustiosa a su amiga sino saber mas sobre ella y conocerse. A lo que la chica responde:

-Disculpa se me olvido tu nombre ¿cuál era?- dijo tratando de cambiar de conversación.

-Yo me llamo Alan pero si quieres me podes decir "Al"- contestando con una sonrisa.

-Ah de acuerdo Al-dijo entre risas. - A mi mis amigos me decían "Juli"- a lo que su amigo le responde levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de haberlo entendido.

Minutos después se produjo un silencio entre ellos a causa de la atención que solicitaba la profesora para enseñar el tema nuevo luego una vez finalizada la explicación prosiguió a escribir ejercicios en el pizarrón para que los alumnos comiencen a relazarlos, en ese momento mientras que ambos escribían un ruido detrás suyo les impidió seguir produciendo que ambos se dieran vueltas para luego frenarse en mitad de dicha acción al encontrarse con la cara de un chico el cual su pelo era de color verde fluor en cual con una gigantesca sonrisa dijo:

-Hola…mucho gusto yo me llamo Tom pero me dicen Tomy, no pude evitar escuchar tu nombre me parece que es el nombre perfecto para una chica tan linda como vos- haciéndole ojitos

Antes que la chica pidiese responder el cual consistiría en preguntas, Al pudiendo adivinar lo que preguntaría se apresuro y opto por contestarle a casi todas sus preguntas.

-Antes que nada quiero decirte que el es mi amigo, si te estas preguntando si esta loco te anuncio que no lo esta, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su sentido de la ubicación- mirando de reojo a su amigo, concluido esto prosiguió: -Y antes por si acaso no te diste cuanta el es bastante lancero pero descuida que nadie le da bolilla- señalando al peli verde. El cual con muchísima ofensa le contesta:

-Mentira lo único por el cual no ando con las chicas de la escuela es por que las corto por que tengo una novia ya y yo soy un hombre muy fiel sabes así que no ando por ahí coqueteando con cualquiera- dijo mirando de reojo a su amiga para ver la reacción que tenia.

-Si, si le sos supuesta mente fiel a aquella chica que nunca vi. la que me decís que esta muerta por vos, si como no- diciendo esto entre risas.

-Ja, ja muy gracioso para tu información ella si esta muerta por mi pero yo se por que decís eso por que vos no tense a nadie- diciendo esto con rabia.

-OK, ok ya esta- diciéndole esto, miro a Juli y le dijo – No le des bolilla ya se le pasara- a lo que ella respondió haciéndole caso dejando al compañero de atrás solo.

Pasado el tiempo las clases finalizaron y los alumnos procedieron a dirigirse a las salidas, en el trascurso hacia la puerta que daba hacia la calle Alan pudo notar que su amigo aun seguía disgustado por los comentario que el había hecho horas atrás por lo que decidió acercarse a el y pedirle disculpas diciendo que lo sentía, a lo que su amigo le contesto:

-De acuerdo, pero nunca mas vuelvas a dudar de que tengo novia ¿si?- con un poco de resentimiento ante lo sucedido.

-Entendido y anotado- dijo alegando una sonrisa ante la respuesta.

Una vez disculpado pudo ver entre toda la multitud a "Juli" la cual se dirigía hacia la puerta de manera seria como si estuviese pensando en algo o estando preocupada. Pero eso no le impidió captar su atención gritándole su nombre lo que llamo su atención eh indicándole que es encontrarían en la salida, minutos después de haber cruzado las puertas los tres se encontraron para hablarse por ultima vez en el día.

-Bien me parece que aquí nos separamos- diciendo con tristeza.

-Así parece, yo me tengo que ir en autobús, mi casa no que da cerca de acá- dijo la chica.

-Yo te puedo acompañar si quieres, total mi casa queda de paso a la tulla- diciéndole esto a Alan.

-De acuerdo entonces hasta luego "Juli"-despidiéndose de ella.

-Hasta luego Al, que te vaya bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias igualmente- decía esto marchando en dirección a su casa.

-Si, este bueno yo igual me tengo que ir sino me deja atrás- saludando y corriendo hasta su amigo que ya se encontraba a media cuadra de distancia.

-OK que te vaya bien, te veo mañana- dijo de manera cortante debido a lo sucedido horas atrás.

Momentos después cuando Tomy lo alcanza comienzan a charlar pero un grito proveniente detrás de él los frena provocando que se den vuelta para ver a quien pertenecía dicha vos, se asombraron al ver nada más ni nada menos que a un jugador de rugby con la cara roja y las venas sobresalidas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos con intenciones de darles una paliza.

-Ay no, pensé que no lo vería nunca más- dijo el peli verde.

-En realidad yo ya me estaba preguntando que le había pasado- dijo el peli castaño con intriga.

-Eso ya no importa ¡corre!...- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad.

En lo que corrían comenzó a sonar el celular de Tom y entre manotazos saco el celular y vio que alguien le había mandado un mensaje con el nombre de Jinx, viendo el emisor apuradamente abre el mensaje y Alan pudo ver el asombro en sus ojos a lo que le dice:

-¿Qué te pasa, está todo bien?- pregunto con preocupación.

-No nada mi novia me dijo que nos reuniríamos en un lugar para tomar café- dijo de manera seria.

-Ahora! ¿A la 1:30 pm de la tarde?- preguntando de manera incrédula.

-Y bueno que le voy a hacer, bueno te veo después- tratando de cortar la situación para irse.

-Espera, espera, ¿me dejas con este loco que nos quiere matar?-pregunta de manera incrédula.

-En realidad solo te quiere a vos solo por que vos fuiste quien interfirió, yo en cambio no…- alegando esto con una sonrisa.

Luego de estas palabras el enamorado se fue girando en la esquina mas próxima hacia la derecha mientras aun seguía corriendo ahora por un nuevo motivo. Momentos después de que Alan se quedase solo, el jugador de rugby lo alcanzo y frenándolo mediante un tackle dejándolo completamente incapaz de seguir corriendo, dejándole como única opción la defensa al ver esto el atacante aprovecho para entre golpes explicarle el motivo por el cual estaba en ese estado.

-¡Ah!, ¿pero que demonios te pasa?- preguntando entre recibimientos de golpes.

-Por tu culpa basura ¡yo! Me quede suspendido una ¡semana!- golpeándolo con más fuerza que antes al recordar lo acontecido.

-Te lo tenes bien merecido mal nacido- pegándole un rodillazo en su parte mas sensible, lo que le produjo la falta de aire seguido por la colocación de los ojos bizcos, al ver esto aprovecho a salir corriendo hasta llegar unas cuadras mas adelantes en donde se encontraba su casa. Afortunadamente para el logro eludir el encuentro con el deportista furioso, lo que le causo un gran alivio al cerrar la puerta de entrada de su casa. Su madre no se encontraba pues al ir a la cocina se encontraba una notita sobre el refrigerador que decía:

Era típico de ella poner ese tipo de notitas, al abrir la alacena descubrió que entre toda la comida que se encontraba había un paquete de espaguetis el cual luego de un tiempo coció y comió acompañado de un vaso con jugo de naranja para luego de unas horas de digestión acompañado por la televisión se puso a realizar las tareas hogareñas el cual consistía en sacar la basura, tender su cama, lavar los platos, limpiar el piso, lavar la ropa y planchar, por parte también realizar las tareas escolares. Una vez finalizados los quehaceres subió las escaleras recorriendo el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la última puerta a la derecha en donde una vez dentro de su cuarto poder conversar con sus amigos mediante la red de comunicaciones sociales en el cual pudo ver que su amigo Tom ya se encontraba conectado, realizando un clic en su nombre se abrió una ventana en la cual el escribió el como le había ido en su cita para después con largo tiempo este le respondiese que su cita le resulto bastante entretenida y que la había pasado re bien. Momentos después el le consulto a Al el como le había ido con el bravucón a lo que le responde que mas o menos ya que al principio lo táquela para luego golpearlo pero que después de un rodillazo bien puesto salio corriendo sacando de los problemas.

Pasadas las horas su madre regreso encontrándose con su hijo con moretones. Sabiendo el como reaccionaria su madre Alan comienza a relatarle lo sucedido aunque previamente a esto le aclaro que no era nada por el cual preocuparse y que el al fin y al cabo se encontraba bien. Una vez finalizado el relato la madre maravillada le dice:

-Todo lo que le sucedió a ese chico lo tiene muy merecido y me sorprende que todavía siga en esa escuela - dijo con tono de reproche.

-Bueno eso ya no importa, ¿Cómo te fue en le trabajo?- preguntando con interés ante la respuesta.

-Uf, agotador corriendo de acá para allá, todo el día dando indicaciones de pone esto aquí o esto para allá pero valió la pena quedo hermoso el lugar y estoy segura de que la feliz futura pareja pensara igual que yo- terminando esto con una sonrisa en la cara.

La madre de Alan al fallecer su esposo tuvo que buscar un trabajo para mantener a su hijo ya que ella previamente era ama de casa, entre búsquedas y búsquedas logro encontrar un trabajo de decoradora de bodas el cual normalmente se necesitaría una preparación previa a esto pero según ella no lo necesitaba ya que ella tenia un don con el cual era estupenda en ello.

Finalizada la cena la cual consistió en hamburguesas caseras con huevo, tomate, lechuga, cebolla, tocino, queso, jamón, aceitunas, mayonesa, mostaza, Ketchup y doble plancha de carne. Al a duras penas subió las escaleras con un poco de pesadez ya que al comer una sola hamburguesa se encontraba bastante satisfecho, en el momento en que llego a su cuarto como pudo se cambio de ropa por una mas cómoda para poder dormir y con una gran dicha se acostó en su almohada sumergiéndose en un gran sopor del cual parecería nunca acabar. Horas más tarde Alan volvió a experimentar aquel terrible sueño en donde esta vez pudo reconocer que aquella chica que pedía ser socorrida entre gritos era perteneciente a una persona cuya vos nunca había oído ni desearía oír, aquellos ruidos nuevamente se volvieron tan insoportables a tal punto que por un momento deseo haberse quedado sordo aquel grito nuevamente no parecía tener fin pero para su fortuna su madre lo había despertado interrumpiendo la pesadilla sin fin. Su madre le decía continuamente que estaba todo bien que era un mal sueño y que no era real entonces el le responde:

-Pero ¿como sabias que tenía una pesadilla?- dijo con desentendimiento.

-Por que estabas gritando dormido una y otra vez, así fue como lo supe- pronunciando lo dicho entre bostezos.

-¿Qué era lo que tanto gritaba?- pregunto.

-Repetías una y otra vez la palabra cállate, ¿Qué soñabas para pronunciar estas palabras?- dijo preocupada.

-No lo se ya no me acuerdo- el sabia muy bien de que se trataba pero no quería molestar mas a su madre.

-De acuerdo vuelve a dormir- dijo alejándose de su cuarto.

-Esta bien- concluyo- para luego volverse a quedar nuevamente dormido…

"El amigo que creí tener"

Ya habiéndose cambiado y desayunado Alan despidiéndose de su madre comenzó nuevamente a dirigirse hacia la escuela cuando unas cuadras más adelante pudo ver a lo lejos una figura, una figura que incluso a kilómetros lo reconocería era la de Tomy no solo por ser su amigo sino entre otras cosas se le podía distinguir su pelo verde fluor entre las personas una vez encontrados se saludaron con un apretón de manos para luego retomar su curso hacia la colegio, una vez mas hablaron de Chad de que si se aparecería para volver a cumplir con su cometido aunque era poco probable Tomy le dijo:

-Mira si se aparece se la va a tener que ver conmigo así que por su bien que no lo haga- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Si, si como si vos pudieras contra un hurso como el- dijo haciendo referencia al 1,96 metros de altura de Chad.

-Cree lo que quieras meda igual- dijo mientras se reía para sus adentros.

-Cambiando de tema, nunca me presentas a tu novia- dijo con tono de reproche

-El tema que no te agradaría es bastante rara- diciendo de manera tímida.

-¿Que ahora me vas a decir que es una extraterrestre?- diciendo en forma de burla.

-Ja, ja no- dijo -Pero no estas muy lejos de esa teoría- dijo para sus adentros.

Luego de un tiempo habían finalizado las clases por lo que al salir del instituto Al nuevamente se despidió de Juli aunque en el momento de despedirse de Tom este le dijo adiós aclarando de que tenia que irse rápidamente ya que su novia lo estaba aguardando nuevamente, acto seguido Alan le dice que si lo puede acompañar aunque sea de lejos para poder ver a su novia ya que le había contado ella era bastante especial por lo que deseaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos para corroborar que si era verdad que tuviese novia y que no estuviese en algo ilegal. A lo que el le contesta de manera nerviosa que no que no lo molestara, echándose a correr en dirección opuesta.

El oji verde furioso ante la respuesta repudiante y cortante de su amigo opto por no prestarle atención a lo dicho por este, para luego salir corriendo detrás de el pero con la debida precaución de que este no lo notara por lo cual mantenía una distancia para no se descubierto. Por un momento el perdió al peli verde, provocando que se comenzara desesperar intentando de manera inútil hallarlo ya que a pesar de su pelo llamativo en ese instante gracias a la muchedumbre yendo de un lugar a otro saliendo o entrando de sus trabajos no pudo encontrarlo, por un momento Alan perdió toda esperanza de poder encontrarlo por lo tanto comenzó a dirigirse hacia su casa. Yendo hacia su casa en una de las calles se encuentra con un edificio el cual se encontraba obstruido prohibiendo el paso de la gente ya que iba a ser demolido o por lo menos era lo que un cartel anunciaba, una vez visto, con mayor detenimiento se percato de que no yacía nadie allí y que al parecer se había abandonado la obra, dejando las maquinas de manera momentánea. Apenas habiendo retomando su camino Alan se freno de lleno al escuchar un ruido proveniente de dicha construcción el cual parecía sonar de manera estrepitosa y en donde se escucho un grito agonizante, sin pensarlo dos veces movió las cintas que impedían el paso para finalmente acceder a una montaña de cascotes tendiendo como fondo un edificio el cual se le podía ver fácilmente algunos de los cuartos pertenecientes a la edificación debido a que gran parte de las paredes estaban derrumbadas.

Con rapidez subió las escaleras sorteando los escalones en mal estado teniendo como objetivo el último piso para poder avistar el terreno con fin de encontrar aquel grito que a pesar de no haberlo escuchado con claridad suponía que era de dolor, estando en el ante último piso y apunto de acender a la planta máxima es frenado por un estruendo proveniente de uno de los costados del edificio acto seguido desde el ultimo piso cae un cuerpo que a juzgar por la humareda que desplegó se trataba de algo bastante grande teniendo una gran caída al suelo en donde se pudo escuchar un fuerte ruido con un gran ruido de cascotes seguramente al ser aplastados por ese gran ente el cual debido al gran polvo que se había levantado revuelo no se podía ver quien era. Con un gran temor por ser el siguiente en caer y a su una gran curiosidad por saber por que semejante barullo sube las escaleras con cautela evitando ser descubierto para luego de tanta precaución encontrarse con una gran habitación totalmente demacrada y arruinada de lo cual se supondría que debería ser una gran sala en sus tiempos remotos. Con una gran confusión recorre el sitio que minutos después se encontraba en total silencio lo que le dio la oportunidad de escuchar algún ruido que le diese indicios de lo sucedido pero por mas que lo intentase no lo lograba, creyendo que no sacaría nada volvió a la escalera por la que ascendió cuando de pronto la siguiente imagen que ve es de la pared de forma paralela a el y sintiendo una gran presión en su cuello dejándolo casi sin aire, moviendo con dificultad su cabeza en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su cuerpo logro ver algo que nunca había visto se trataba de una persona bastante rara sosteniendo su cuello con una fuerza descomunal, aquel hombre que tenia una expresión deformada por el odio que reflejaba su cara tenia el pelo encrespado color negro, unos ojos llamativamente por lo que pensó que era algún tipo de lente de contacto de color además de ello usaba un sobretodo negro que con mas detenimiento logro notar que tenia como agregado unas escasas pero notables lentejuelas grises, que dicha prenda contenía un chaleco rojo, debajo de ello una camisa negra, aquel individuo de unos 186 cm de alto llevaba la boca abierta pero raramente no decía nada sino dejando ver unos protuberantes colmillos afilados, por desgracia por mas que intentara zafarse no lo lograba por lo que decidió entre bocanadas de aire que lo soltara a lo que el atacante le respondio:

-¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de que me estabas espiando?, ¡gusano asqueroso!, ¡Eh!, así que tu amigo te mando a llamar para que lo ayudes, Ja, ja…Pero para vos es el final pedazo de porquería- dijo mostrando sus colmillos los cuales se dirigían de forma amenazante hacia mi.

Mientras como veía los colmillos acercarse hacia el con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban debido a que de a poco se le iba terminando el aire por la presión que estaba sufriendo, intento soltarse de aquel agarre pero era inútil lo tenia bien sujeto pero no podía quedarse así como así de manera que siguió intentando nuevamente, por mas que el pataleara era en vano se encontraba en contra de la pared e incluso en el aire ya que este lo había levantado, tan solo con una mano. Finalmente cuando casi lograba ver volviéndose su vista borrosa y sus ojos comenzando a dirigirse en dirección al cielo, sucedió lo que menos imagino un ser bastante raro tackleo al victimario produciendo que no solo dejara a Alan el cual se estaba desmayando sino que lo hizo atravesar una pared estando o no en mal estado, entre el humo producido por la ruptura del muro Al logro atisbar tiempo antes de desmayarse a un ser gigantesco de color negro el cual peleaba de manera fugaz contra aquel ser que lo había sofocado, atajando de manera exitosa sus golpes y a su vez dando golpes certeros. Tiempo después no pudo aguantar por lo que callo por completo al suelo quedando inconciente.

Las horas habían pasado y el aun seguía inconciente pero eso no duro mucho cuando el comenzó a entre abrir los ojos para luego una vez aclarado la vista se encontró con un techo totalmente blanco, un poco confuso se levanto sentándose en algo mullido y al mirar hacia atrás se encontró en una cama color también blanco el cual tenia como fondo unas paredes totalmente blancas, repentinamente le agarra una punzada en la cabeza lo que le provoca dolor de cabeza que seguramente se debería a lo sucedido anteriormente, tiempo después logra pronunciar:

-¿Todo es blanco aquí?- dijo con confusión.

-_**Si, y tu ropa también lo esta…**_-

Alan al escuchar ese vos distorsionada se asusta tratando de mentalizar que lo que acababa de ver era mentira. Con gran pesar al abrir los ojos pudo confirmar lo que aquella vos le decía, su ropa efectivamente era blanca llevando un joging blanco, una remera blanca, una campera delgada semi abierta también a su vez utilizando unas medias y zapatillas blancas. Entre el dolor de cabeza que tenia y la desesperación de encontrarse allí grita en el aire:

-¿Que…que es esto?, ¡¿Dónde estoy? , acaso estoy muerto-dijo con interés en la respuesta.

-_**No para nada, no lo estas…estas a salvo quédate tranquilo-**_

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me quede tranquilo cuando estoy encerrado?- dijo con bronca ante la respuesta indiferente dada por aquella vos misteriosa.

-_**¡¿Y quien te dijo que estabas encerrado?...**_- dijo hartándose del enojo de su receptor.

Al finalizar estas palabras se abrió una puerta de forma automática la cual se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la habitación, a través de dicha puerta se veía una profunda obscuridad de la cual no se alcanzaba a divisar nada mas y con mucho miedo ante lo que se pudiera encontrar Alan avanzo hasta ella quedando a solo centímetros de ella, tomando aire avanzo a través de ella quedando a solo unos metros de aquella habitación blanca la cual se encontraba detrás suyo giro hacia atrás contemplado como fugazmente se cerraba dicho paradero inmaculado pero por mas que se apresuro para evitar ese cierre lo único que consiguió fue un portazo en la cara, una vez a obscuras se encendieron las luces revelando una habitación color gris en donde paralelamente a entrada por la que ingreso Alan se hallaba un escritorio bastante extraño y a su vez una silla rotable la cual estaba dándole la espalda, detrás de ella se encontraba un LCD gigante la cual mediría aproximadamente unas 50 pulgadas, al ver esto Alan haciéndose de coraje dice:

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-dijo con un desliz de miedo

-Para que abras los ojos de lo que te rodea- dice una voz a la que Al conocía perfectamente, acto seguido se confirman sus sospechas… Moviéndose para darse a ver aparece aquel que conocía desde que era chico, el que estuvo cuando su papa falleció, el que siempre lo aconsejaba, esa persona era nada mas ni nada menos que Tom.

-¿Vos?, no puede ser, al final yo tenia razón vos andas en algo sucio. ¿Que ahora me vas a matar?, ¡Eh, contesta basura!- dijo con todo el odio que tenia dentro de si.

-Para…para no saques conclusiones equivocadas, yo no te voy a matar, como dije antes te vamos a mostrar la verdad de la cual nadie te dijo- dijo colocando una sonrisa al final de estas palabras.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, ¿Que verdad nadie me dijo?, ¿Y quienes mas están enganchados en esto?- dijo con intriga ante la respuesta de su supuesto amigo.

-Hablo de la verdad que nadie te dijo desde el momento en el que naciste y los que te van a ayudar soy yo y alguien más- dijo aclarando sus dudas.

-Pero todavía no me dijiste que es lo que no me dijeron además, ¿Quién me aparte de vos me va a ayudar?- dijo sin comprender aun de que se trataba todo esto.

-_**Yo voy a ser la otra persona quien te ayude, verás lo que te voy a decir no es fácil de asimilar pero estoy segura que con el tiempo lo entenderás**_- dijo una vos saliendo detrás de la pantalla gigante dándose a ver, Alan se había quedado pasmado ante tal belleza, una chica aproximadamente de unos 17 años midiendo unos 176 cm, con un pelo castaño el cual estaba suelto, por otra parte llevaba una vestimenta bastante rara la cual consistía en una especie de ropa para realizar gimnasia, mientras utilizaba un dispositivo analógico para realizar dicha voz distorsionada.

-OK, ¿Pero qué es lo que me tienen que decir?, ¡¿Qué es lo que es tan shokean…?- dijo molesto ante la pausa que se generaba entre ellos.

Antes de que pudiese finalizar la frase Al contemplo como ella aspiraba aire reteniéndolo dentro de sí, para luego observar algo sin precedentes, aquella mujer comenzó a crecer hasta llegar a una altura de 2 metros, mientras, comenzaba a emerger pelo de su cuerpo pero no hasta llegar a ser tupido sino al punto de ser corto lo cual no perdía su feminidad la cual se marcaba no solo por eso sino por aquel pelaje rubio y brillante el cual era detenido en la parte central de su pecho hasta la zona del ombligo por pelo de color blanco, por otra parte las facciones de su cara se comenzaban a deformar a tal punto de que su nariz y su boca se comenzaban a formar a tal grado que formaron parte de un hocico prominente mientras que en la cúspide del hocicar se desvelaba una nariz negra, lo siguiente que noto era unas orejas puntiagudas que apuntaban hacia arriba, por otra parte por detrás de ella logro notar como una cola se le formaba detrás de si. Alan estupefactazo por esto logro atisbar entre la falta de aire un leve grito el cual se asemejaba mas a un chillido. Luego de esto la chica procede a sacarse el dispositivo mientras le dice:

-Tran…tranquilo no te asustes, esto era de lo que te queríamos decir- dijo de forma preocupada ante la reacción de el.

-Si era eso, aun que no me esperaba que fuese tan brusco la respuesta- mirándola de reojo.

-Y…y… ¿me van a comer?- dijo con una cara de miedo ante la posible respuesta de ellos.

-¿Comerte?, ¿Por que decís eso?- dijo colocando una sonrisa ante la pregunta.

-Po…por que ella es un hombre lobo, ellos comen carne- dijo confundido ante la pregunta ridícula.

-Uf…ves lo que pasa cuando no hacemos las cosas despacio y las debidas aclaratorias, Jinx- dijo con enojo hacia la pelirrubia.

-Cállate, ¿Cómo si tu forma fuera a servir de algo?- dijo con desden.

-Bueno pero por lo menos hubiese aclarado alguna de sus dudas- parándose de su asiento y tocando unos botones de su escritorio movió la pantalla, para luego quedar entre Alan y su mesa.

-Veras Alan como ya sabrás los hombres lobo existen…ahora, déjame aclararte unas cosas- dijo señalando la pantalla.

-OK, ¿pero como haces eso con el pupitre?-dijo con intriga.

-¿Esto?, a es una computadora táctil en forma de escritorio, tenemos lo ultimo en tecnología pero eso ahora no viene al caso, mira la pantalla- señalando nuevamente la pantalla.

-En tiempos remotos los hombres lobos o como en realidad nos llamamos Licoys han existido pero desgraciadamente no hemos sido los únicos especimenes especiales que han existido, con gran pesar tengo que decir que los vampiros también existen- dijo con una profunda picardía.

-Pero para aclarar posibles dudas te explicare su origen, desde tiempos inmemorables algunas civilizaciones nos trataban a nosotros como reyes o incluso en algunas culturas como dioses- mostrando así en la pantalla una imagen.

-Entonces, ¿por que se los consideraba dioses de la muerte en ese momento?- dijo con tono desafiante.

-Por que los humanos comunes y corrientes pensaban que nosotros éramos los que nos encargábamos de llevarnos a aquellos que les había llegado el momento de morir pero no era así, en esos tiempos como ahora solo matábamos a los vampiros y los demás no sabiéndolo creían lo que creían.

-¿Pero por que semejante odio y rivalidad?- dijo esta vez con intriga.

-Justamente iba a ese punto, a pesar de que no sabemos en que tiempo sucedió esto sabemos por los datos ancestrales que hubo un día en que dos personas se llegaron a odiar tanto que decidieron matarse uno al otro. A pesar de que se desconoce el motivo de tal enemistad sabemos que uno logro dejarlo al otro moribundo, una vez abandonándolo, este a punto de fallecer rogó con todas sus fuerzas y su ira poder vengarse a costa de lo que sea, es allí en donde entra el ángel caído diciéndole que el le daría herramientas para poder saldar sus cuentas pero a cambio le solicito su alma, este se la dio llegando a convertirse en un ser sin alma, viendo esto Dios para mantener la igualdad de la balanza le concedió a la otra persona el poder de convertirse en Licoys, así fue como días después se libro la batalla que dio inicio a todo- dijo mirando a Alan

-¿Pero solo por eso se pelean?, por que dos personas se pelearon hace mucho- dijo con desentendimiento.

-No solo por eso sino por que a pesar de haber pasado muchísimos años, cuando tenemos a un ser así cerca podemos sentir lo que sintió el primer Licoys en ese momento- dijo Jinx para aclarar sus dudas.

-Espera, espera… ¿Cómo podes hablar si los hombres lob…perdón Licoys no hablan?- dijo con asombro.

-Por que eso de que no hablan es mentira, créeme lo experimente en carne propia, déjame seguir con la historia ¿si?- dijo Tom.

-¿Qué vos también podes convertirte en eso?- señalando a la criatura que tenia cerca.

-Si, si pero eso no importa ahora lo primordial es que entiendas a fondo toda la historia para poder empaparte con los hecho a venir-dijo poniéndose serio.

-Disculpas- dijo con tristeza.

-Bien, en aquella primera batalla el que resulto victorioso por desgracia fue el vampiro, milagrosamente antes de la pelea el primer Licoys le cedió de forma genética los poderes a su hijo, prevaleciendo el poder y lue…-

-¿Por que aclaraste de forma genética?- dijo con intriga.

-Ah…por que hay dos maneras de transmitirse los poderes la primera es mediante un corte bastante grande, en donde se ingresa la sangre del Licoys o sino tomándola de forma consiente de lo que se esta haciendo y la segunda manera es teniendo un hijo, existen diferencias según de cual se elija una es que al transmitirlo de forma genética se adquieren los poderes con la misma intensidad de quien te los otorgo, en cambio si elegís la otra el poder se gesta de forma menor o incluso muchas veces es nula- dijo haciendo ademán hacia la pantalla para seguir con la explicación.

-Mejor sigue con el relato, genio- dice Jinx.

-Eso iba a hacer, con el transcurso del tiempo este ser fue transmitiendo sus conocimientos y poder generación tras generación de forma genética, pero después de dos descendencias "El señor de las tinieblas" volvió a tratar de exterminar con los Licoys, sabiendo que se aproximaba su batalla final "El puro" hizo lo que los vampiros habían hecho durante todo este tiempo, realizar por primera vez, la primera manera que te conté de traspasar los poderes, cediendo sus poderes a diez personas y a su vez encargándoles su hijo a una pareja conocida por el, aquel hijo a diferencia de los otros era puro el cual una vez madurado lo suficiente comenzó a seguir los pasos de su padre con la ayuda de "Los diez grandes", con el paso de los tiempos descubrió que su padre biológico había muerto en la pelea pero a costa de ello logro de una manera desconocida encerrar o delimitar a "El señor de las tinieblas" en un lugar desconocido por la raza humana, así fue como solo quedaron "Los diez grandes" y el hijo de "El puro" contra los vestigios corrompidos del mal, realizando una guerra que sigue vigente incluso hoy en día- dijo esto mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Una pregunta ¿Por qué se lo llamo el descendiente directo del primer Licoys, "El puro"?- dijo con intriga ante la respuesta.

-Se lo llamo así por que el a diferencia de los otros mantenía el poder en el estado más puro, lo que le otorga a quien lo posee una mayor fuerza, resistencia y velocidad- una vez finalizado esto se produjo un silencio en la habitación pero aquel silencio sepulcral no duraría mucho, ya que Jinx dijo:

-Che genio, ¿no se te olvido algo?- asiendo ademán a seguir.

-Ah…si como se me pudo olvidar, Ja, ja…lo siento a la vez que le entregaron el bebe a esa pareja también le entregaron una especie de papiro el cual contenía una especie de profecía la cual decía que un día un hijo directo del primer Licoys llegaría a destruir a "El señor de las tinieblas" enfrentándose en una batalla, que perduraría en la historia hasta el fin de los siglos, esta era la imagen del papiro que obviamente la modificamos para que se pueda ver con claridad ya que el original es difuso- acto seguido en la pantalla se mostró una imagen en la pantalla:

-Pero, ¿como supo el que va a pasar esto?- diciendo con confusión.

-Nadie sabe la forma en que lo descubro, ni como encerró a lo que hoy en día es conocido como "el señor de las tinieblas"- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Me parece que tendremos que contarle las cosas mejor mañana por la mañana- dirigiéndose a Tomy, para luego indicarle la hora que se mostraba en la pantalla el cual marcaba las 11:48 pm de la noche.

-Cierto se me olvidaba, vos y yo tenemos mañana escuela- dijo con tono de molestia ante el gran compromiso que le exigía los estudios y a su vez la lucha constante contra los vampiros.

-¡Un momento!, mi madre se debe estar preocupando muchísimo por mi al no saber en donde estoy, desde la mañana que no la veo- dijo con desesperación.

-No te preocupes por eso le dije que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa y que mañana iríamos juntos a la escuela- dijo haciendo ademán a que se tranquilizara.

-¿Pero tus padres también estarán preocupados por vos?- mientras pensaba en las variadas preguntas que se podrían estar formulando sus padres.

-No te preocupes por ellos, les dije que me quedaría a dormir en tu casa y que mañana iríamos juntos a la escuela- dijo alegando una sonrisa.

-¿Pero y si tus padres llaman a mi madre o si mi madre llama a tus padres?- dijo con desesperación ante la sola idea del desmoronamiento de sus planes.

-¡Te podes quedar tranquilo de una buena vez!, interferí los teléfonos por que si en el caso de que si llegase a pasar, salte una serie de posibles respuestas, para que piensen que estuviesen teniendo una conversación normal entre ellos, evitando que desconfíen o traten de sacarnos de las supuestas casas del otro- dijo mientras colocaba una mueca tratando de expresar un cierto "te lo dije".

-Increíble… ¿en serio podes hacer todo eso?- dijo incrédulo, creyendo que se burlaba de el.

-Seguro que puedo, háceme caso de una buena vez, que te parece si nos presentamos, ¿si?- dijo mirándola a la vez para que se presentara.

-Me parece bien- dijo mientras comenzaba de nuevo a realizar una especie de mutación el cual consistía en el acortamiento del pelo hasta el punto de llegar a su total normalidad, su hocico iniciaba un proceso inverso al anterior dando como resultado una cara humana con su respectiva cabellera rubia y en cuanto a su cola se redujo, a tal momento que se esfumo, al igual que sus orejas, mostrando como resultado final a la chica que aun lo seguía deslumbrando con un aspecto totalmente humano.

-Bien mucho mejor, ahora para que sepas cada uno de nosotros tiene un apodo para que nadie que no sea bien recibido entre nosotros no logre saber nuestros verdaderos nombres y mi alias es Jinx mientras que realmente me llamo Isabel pero si quieres podes llamarme Isa, acordate que siempre que estemos solamente nosotros tres- dijo mientras le sonreía y alzaba un dedo en señal de recordatorio.

-Mi alias es Link y bueno mi nombre ya te lo sabes- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿tu nombre es Link? Pero que nombre de pila mas feo el que te pusiste- dijo entre carcajadas.

-El apodo no lo elegí yo pero de eso te explicare mañana junto con tu alias- dijo de forma cortante.

-Bien aclarado varios puntos yo me voy a dormir chicos, adiós- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta la cual antes Alan no logro ver a causa de que el color de la puerta era idéntico al de la pared, aquella puerta corrediza se abrió ante la sola presencia cercana de Isabel la cual prosiguió para luego unos centímetros mas adelante cerrarse.

-Vos vete a dormir yo me quedare unas horas mas en la computadora para realizar unas tareas pendientes, te veré en la mañana- decía mientras alzaba la mano en señal de adiós.

-De acuerdo nos encontramos mañana… ah, y te extralimitaste en colocarme ropa nueva- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación entre protestas.

-Eh…Alan- dijo con una cara impactada ante lo mencionado.

-Que quieres- dijo mirando con desden.

-Yo no te cambie de ropa- menciono mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Pero, si no fuiste tu?...Entonces la única persona que queda es…- para luego en sus adentros seguir la frase lo que provoco un enrojecimiento de mejillas seguido de una erizacion de piel.

-M…me…mejor me voy a dormir, ch…chau- dijo, para finalizar golpeándose con los objetos que se le atravesaban hasta su objetivo.

Aquella noche Alan logro dormir con tranquilidad y sin pesadillas, tampoco pudo dejar de sonreír a pesar de estar durmiendo.

Capitulo 2

"El despertar"

Sintiendo el rose de las sabanas Al corrió la colcha que le cubría la cabeza para solo ser cegado por una luz sumamente potente la cual produjo que cerrase los ojos, mientras el hacia sus adentros se quejaba ante lo sucedido colocando su mano para poder tapar aquella luz cegadora, tiempo después de ver su cuarto se dio cuanta de en donde se encontraba, tomando conciencia de donde yacía el, aquella noche no fue un simple sueño el cual había ignorado sino que era real, sacándolo de sus pensamientos una voz proveniente de uno de los rincones del cuarto le ordena levantarse a lo que el rezongando emprende a sacarse la ropa para luego darse cuenta de que su ropa para ir al colegio no se encontraba, por consiguiente dice:

-¡¿Pero como quieren que me aliste si no tengo mi ropa?- dijo gritando al techo.

-Despistado… Fíjate en el paquete plateado que tenes en el escritorio blanco- una voz femenina resonó entre las paredes.

-¿Que escritorio?, si cuando me desperté por primera vez aquí no se encontraba ningún escritor…-un golpe hacia sus espaldas corto sus palabras, acto seguido dándose vuelta se topo con un escritorio totalmente diferente a lo visto en la sala anterior, este a demás de conjugar con las paredes blancas era de madera y sobre si, se encontraban tres objetos, el primero era su mochila la cual pensó que había perdido ya que ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el cual se separo de ella; otra de las cosas era un libreta de un tono blancuzco lo que ya en esas instancias no le sorprendía y por ultimo el objeto que dicha persona le comunico, era un paquete de color gris metalizado parecido al aluminio. Tomándolo noto que era liviano, dándose a entender que allí yacía su ropa y con gran entusiasmo despedazo el papel mostrando al fin su ropa.

Una vez cambiado se dirigió a la puerta corrediza donde al correrse se encontró con Tom que le hizo ademán a salir de su cuarto, cuando sale se encuentra que a la derecha yacía una puerta abierta en donde se lograba ver unos rayos de luz de forma distante acto seguido avanza hasta llegar a la entrada de el pórtico para toparse con unas escaleras donde al final de ellas se podía divisar un ascensor. El se encontraba perplejo ante lo que podría suceder pero unas palabras lo sacaron de su trance:

-Adelante, sino llegaremos tarde al colegio- dijo Tomy con un mueca, seguido de una palmada en el hombro.

-De acuerdo- mientras subía las escaleras para luego encontrarse en con un ascensor. A lo cual pregunta- ¿Un elevador?- miro con cara de intriga.

-Pues claro, estamos en un subsuelo- dijo haciendo una mueca mientras ingresaba en el ascensor.

Una vez dentro del ascensor se produjo un silencio sofocante del cual fue interrumpido por el sonido del elevador al llegar a la planta baja. Una vez abiertas las puertas Tom, abrió una puerta de madera y dijo:

-Bien, ya llegamos- con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Mostrando una antigua tienda de antigüedades la cual daba a ver que en años no se usaba y se lograba ver una gran capa de polo en los objetos antiguos dándoles así un color grisáceo, entre ellos unas mascaras aparentemente africanas, unos instrumentos bastantes raros que aparentaban ser de cocina o para lavar, unas revistas, caireles, lámparas, cuadros, un toca discos, unos discos de Elvis Presley, una maquina de coser, unas cuantas maquinas de escribir y unos televisores, que a juzgar por su aspecto deberían ser uno de los primeros en fabricarse. Aquella capa de grisácea, junto con las divisibles partículas de polvo era en algunos lugares brillantes gracias a los rayos de luz que atravesaban la vitrina. Acto seguido ante lo acontecido Al razonando un poco, dice:

-Este debe ser algún tipo de excusa barata para que nadie se de cuenta de lo que verdaderamente esconde este lugar, ¿no?- pronuncia mientras mira a Tomy.

-Exactamente…exceptuando lo de escusa barata, ja, ja- mientras se rascaba la nariz debido al polvo.

-Perfecto… ¡vamos!- colocando una gigantesca sonrisa.

-Si, si lo que digas- dijo rodando los ojos.

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…**_-Bien chicos entonces traspasando este término y resolviendo la última cuenta podemos sacar la incógnita, ¿entendieron?- dijo la profesora colocando sus manos en la cadera.

-¡Si profesora!- dijeron todos de forma unísona.

-Bien, entonces resuelvan estas actividades- señalando las otras funciones lineales.

-¿Otra vez funciones lineales?, por favor es una perdida de tiempo, no hay de otra ¿no?, ¿Al?... ¿Alan?- le dijo su compañera de banco gritándole al oído para despabilarlo.

-¿Eh?..Si, si lo que digas- para luego volverse a sumergirse en un mar de preguntas ante lo ocurrido.

-¿Pero que te pasa?, después de que nos despedimos has estado extraño… ¿Te paso algo?; ¿te peleaste con Tom?, digo por que no le has hablado en estas 4:30 Hs que han pasado- dijo mirando con cara de preocupación.

-No en serio no me pasa nada es que…es que…- mientras le venían todos lo recuerdos de ayer como un flash.-Me eh peleado con mi madre eso es todo- dijo sorprendido ante la rapidez para buscar una escusa.

-Ah…esta bien- a pesar de que en el fondo ella sabia que era mentira eso de que se había peleado con su madre, prefirió dejarlo de atormentar con preguntas.

Dentro de la cabeza de Alan surgían un sin fin de preguntas pero aquella pregunta era la que más le incomodaba y era: "¿Qué tipo de relación tengo yo con todo esto?".

Sin previo aviso sacándolo de su trance una voz dijo –si, ¿que desea?- aquellas palabras pertenecían a la profesora que señalaba a Tom el cual se encontraba levantando la mano.

-Me preguntaba si vio la notita que justifica mi salida antes de tiempo, profesora- dijo mientras posaba sus ojos en la puerta del aula.

-De que notita me habla yo no eh visto ninguna no…- interrumpiendo a la catedrática ingresa un asistente del colegio entregándole un papel. Segundos después de leer la nota, la maestra dice:

-Bueno al parecer tenías razón, puedes irte- levantando una ceja en señal de disgusto ante la posición en la que ella se encontraba, el solo pensar de que un mocoso la había hecho quedar en ridículo la colocaba en un estado irritable.

-Gracias profesora, se que es recién llegada así que es normal que no sepa esto- dijo Tomy colocando una sonrisa burlona.

Aquella escena ya no le sorprendía ni en lo más mínimo ya que en los últimos años el ah estado haciendo esto de manera casi constante y incluso raras veces era que no salía antes de que toque la campana anunciando el fin de las clases, momentos antes de que el pasase por la puerta Alan se fijo y pudo ver un leve guiño en sus ojos lo que provoco que sus ojos saltaran a tal respuesta. El había salido por una razón y el ya sabia cual era ese motivo, aquello era por los vampiros.

Horas mas tarde los alumnos saliendo de sus respectivas aulas se dirigieron hacia la salida, una vez allí Alan salio disparado en la dirección que se efectuaría la reunión pero para su infortunio una vos femenina lo detuvo con un simple:

-Hey, ¿no me vas a despedir?- pronuncio mientras realizaba pucherito.

-Si, disculpa es que tenía demasiado apuro- sonriendo y a su vez despidiéndose.

Retomando su objetivo partió lo mas rápido que pudo e incluso ese día le pareció correr lo mas velozmente que en toda su vida, por otra parte en su cabeza se estaban disputando un montón de preguntas ideas y constantemente se le venia a la mente la imagen de Isabel transformada en aquel ser. Entre bocanadas de logro decir:

-Con que aquí es- para volver a mirar un papel en donde yacía un mapa el cual mostraba como llegar al lugar acordado.-¿Pero una cafetería?- dijo mientras ingresaba en el establecimiento, por dentro era una cafetería común y corriente con las típicas mesas dando hacia las ventanas otras no, con un televisor el cual parecía dar las noticias del día, además los mozos entrando y saliendo cumpliendo aquellos pedidos hechos por los clientes pero lo que le llamo la atención era un espacio ajeno al local.

Pasando por alto dicho detalle se acerco a la barra para tomar asiento en ella, un hombre alto de 1,92cm, pelo corto, pelinegro, un prominente bigote con un atuendo que constaba de un chaleco negro a cuadros que debajo de si yacía una camisa blanca acompañando unos pantalones negros los cuales hacían juego con unos zapatos negros, se acerco hacia el y mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, le dijo:

-Oye chico, ¿que quieres?- levantando en alto una ceja.

-Eh…este, estoy esperando a alguien que vendría aquí-dijo con un tono sumamente nervioso.

Acto seguido se pudo notar como el mozo levantaba una ceja mientras que con intriga y torciendo un poco la cabeza, le pregunto:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre hijo?- una vez finalizada la pregunta entre cerro los ojos esperando aquello a lo que no podría creer.

-¿Mi nombre?- mirándolo con extrañes.

-Si tu nombre niño, ¿y tu nombre, cual es?- dijo mientras comenzaba a exasperarse produciendo una cierta incomodidad en el joven, a lo que lo llevo a retirarse tomando una cautelosa distancia.

-Mi nombre es Alan- mirándolo con atención para poder ver el como reaccionaria.

Lo que Al presencio en ese momento no lo comprendió pero lo que pudo notar era como gradualmente el mozo se palidecía al punto de tener el color de la camisa, como si fuera poco comenzó a tambalearse mientras que sus ojos perdían el rumbo, entre tumbazos logro apoyarse en el mostrador para no caerse y empezando respirar agitadamente, para luego finalmente poder pronunciar:

-¿Tú…tú…tú eres…Alan?- mirando con incredulidad.

-Si así es, yo soy Alan; ¿por?- dijo mientas se cruza de brazos.

Tomando control sobre si, reacomoda su compostura para vociferar:

-No, por nada señor…Me han informado sobre su llegada y me encomendaron que lo lleve a su mesa para su reunión- haciendo una sublime reverencia.

Alan no lo podía creer, ¿aquella persona le había dicho señor?, ¿acaso ese mozo se había vuelto loco? Y no por menor ¿Por qué el sabia al respecto de la reunión?

-Ah… ¿me podrías decir donde esta la reunión?- dijo extrañado.

-Si señor lo que usted ordene, por aquí- realizando un ademán para que lo acompañe.

Siguiendo al mozo Al se dirigió a aquel rincón que le pareció intrigante este se encontraba cubierto por unas cortinas color rojo, una vez despejadas las cortinas se topo con una especie de puerta de cristal la cual yacía distorsionada para que del exterior no se viese nada, antes de ingresar diviso una figura de una persona pero desgraciadamente la imagen fue cortada por aquel mozo que le indicaba con una sutil reverencia el que ingresase. Traspasando la puerta se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver:

-¡¿Vos?- pronuncio mientras colocaba una cara de incrédulo.

-Si, yo… ¿hay algún problema con eso?- mientras le indicaba al mozo que cerrase el pórtico.

Una vez a solas Al se sentó esperando alguna explicación pero la única respuesta era un silencio abrasador, sin soportar un minuto más el da el primer paso:

-¿Por qué estas tu aquí en vez de Tom?- mientra se cruzaba de brazos.

-El tubo asuntos que atender, pero yo me encargare de esta reunión- vocifero mientras rebuscaba un objeto en su bolso.

-Ah… ¿Ese mozo de hace un momento, siempre es así?- señalando la puerta por la que había ingresado.

Un frío y calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo dejándola paralizada de pies a cabeza. Aquella pregunta la había sorprendido no se había percatado de ello, como pudo se las ingenio para inventar una escusa -No, debe de estar enfermo o algo así- dijo mientras miraba de reojo la puerta señalada.

No dándole mucha credibilidad a la respuesta decidió cambiar de tema -Aja… ¿y de que vamos a hablar?- dijo con intriga.

Dando una expresión de alegría saco de su bolso una botella con un contenido el cual le llamo la atención de Alan, acto seguido el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos, al voltearse a ver se encontró con el mozo el cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima, llego a notar como dejaba un vaso sobre la mesa y seguido a esto realizando una humilde reverencia se retiro. Alan miro anonadado a Isa, que como respuesta dijo:

-Seguramente debe ser una enfermedad grave- asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que por sus adentros maldecía al mozo.

-Si como no- cruzándose de brazos.

Omitiendo lo último dicho Isabel vertió el contenido en el vaso dando como resultado un líquido rojo.

-Acaso, ¿eso es sangre?- pregunto señalando impactado por el resultado.

-No ¿como te daría sangre?, es un jugo exótico pruébalo es dulce- haciendo un ademán.

Una vez que lo bebió Alan comprobó que realmente era dulce y que ella no mentía, pero había algo raro en el sabor de la bebida además de que era demasiada espesa. Sin darle importancia termino de tragarlo por completo para luego acotar:

-Bastante rara es esta bebida, gracias por compartir este exótico…-

-Baso de sangre con azúcar- terminando la frase.

Instantáneamente a Alan se le revolvió el estomago seguido de numerosas arcadas acompañadas de bizarros sonidos. –Ajajá, te juro en serio nunca me canso de ver las reacciones en la gente en su primera vez, ajajá, pero la verdad es que particularmente la tuya me parece muy graciosa, ajajá- dijo entre risotadas mientras se agarraba la panza.

-¡¿Estas demente, sabes lo que hiciste?- dijo gritando de forma alocada.

-Si se lo que hice te ofrecí mi sangre- remangándose la blusa que llevaba puesta rebelando así una gasa.

Alan miro extrañado la venda, ¿acaso era esta una forma rara de darle la bienvenida a los Licoys? Inconscientemente Al se fue incorporando llegando a su asiento. Viendo esto Isabel continúo:

-Lo más probable es que te estés preguntando ¿Por qué lo hice?, la respuesta por ahí te valla a dejar atónito, el motivo por el cual te di a beber mi sangre es por que en tu sangre ya existe sangre perteneciente a los Licoys- realizando un párate para darle tiempo a Alan poder digerirlo.

Por otra parte Al no sabia que hacer su cabeza estaba hecha un caos no sabia si gritar de alegría o de angustia y no solo su cabeza sino también su cuerpo el cual traspiraba frío, de a momentos temblaba, también sentía un calor recorriéndole la espalda. Luego de unos minutos, tragando saliva logro asentir para darle a continuar con el relato.

-Bien...tu sangre Licoys en estos últimos años tuvo que haberse activado ya que esto se manifiesta solo en fines de la pubertad y comienzos de la adolescencia, normalmente si no aparece es muy poco probable que no se manifieste jamás. Ese podría ser tu caso lo cual nos preocupa pero recientes estudios nos han revelado la posibilidad de que introduciendo la sangre de un segundo puedas despertar la tuya, es por eso que te di mi sangre. Por supuesto desde ya considérate un miembro de la familia Licoys, por lo tanto es momento que te de tu pase junto con tu alias y tu ropa- alcanzándole los objetos pertenecientes en dicho orden. -¿Alguna pregunta?- realizando un gesto de cederle la oportunidad de hablar.

Alan mirando sus pertenecías dijo: -¿Por que esta ropa extraña?, ¿Por qué mi alias es Zero? Y ¿para que sirve el pase?-mostrando el permiso.

-Sabia que ibas a preguntar eso, el pase te da ciertos accesos a lugares que no cualquiera pude ingresar como por ejemplo la computadora que tenemos en el subsuelo, la ropa es una invención del último siglo lo que nos permite una vez habiéndonos transformados que nuestra ropa no se desgarre pero por supuesto la ropa que debes llevar es esa aunque sea por debajo de la ropa normal desde ya la ropa normal se romperá pero la que te quedara es la especial y por ultimo el alias Zero es por que… es por que…- aquellas palabras no le salían aunque se esforzara no lo lograba pronunciar.

-¿Por qué, que?- dijo impaciente Zero.

-¡POR QUE A TU PADRE SE LO ASIGNARON!...- dijo exaltada.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en lo mas profundo de el sin encontrar una salida. -¿Cómo?- dijo con los ojos abiertos acompañado con un ligero palidecer.

-Si en realidad tu padre perteneció en secreto a los Licoys- callando para dejar en paz a Alan con sus pensamientos.

-Ah…- aquellas palabras salieron tan vacías, llamando la atención de la joven.

Acto seguido Alan se levanta recoge sus nuevas pertenencias y en silencio se dirige a la salida, a solo centímetros del picaporte lo separaban cuando la voz de Jinx resuena en la habitación, pronunciando:-¿Estarás bien?- levantándose de su silla ante el grado de preocupación.

Alan solo atino a responder con un leve asentamiento para luego salir de la habitación dejando a Isabel sola.

"Comenzar de Zero"

-Hola Alan, ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?- dijo su madre la cual ella sin saber había llegado tan solo minutos después que Alan.

Alan luego de lo ocurrido en el bar se había pasado horas caminando por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno, preguntándose el ¿por que su padre nunca se lo contó y por que ni siquiera lo intento? Recién llegadas las 7:45 pm fue cuando se jacto que tenia que regresara su casa para que su madre no se preocupase, afortunadamente para el al llegar comprobó que su mamá no estaba.

-Bastante agotador, hoy la profesora de matemática nos hizo volver a ver el mismo tema- realizando una mueca de disgusto.

-Otra vez sopa, pero así no van a avanzar nada y mira que el año que viene tienen que tener un montón de contenidos adquiridos- dijo poniéndose a cocinar.

-Si y lo peor es que ya se están terminando las clases- añadió.

Luego de unas horas la cena ya estaba lista una vez sentados a para comer Al sin poder soportar ni un segundo mas su situación le pregunta a su madre:

-Ma… ¿que hacia papá en sus tiempos libres, ósea vos veías que cosas hacia?- dijo dejándola perpleja ante la pregunta.

-Ah…esteee…realmente nunca lo vi pero cuando le preguntaba me decía que se la pasaba tocando música y componiendo, un Jovi, ¿pero por que preguntas?- mostrando intriga ante la pregunta que de no ser por el hecho de que nunca hablaban de el, no hubiese sucedido.

-No por nada, sabes hoy no tengo mucha hambre así que me iré a acostar- dijo levantándose de su haciendo y corriendo hacia su cuarto dejándola sola en el comedor.

1:37 am al menos eso era lo que marcaba su despertador, sin poder dormir ante las sucesivas preguntas que se le iban formulando en su cabeza Alan se dispuso a recordar los momentos que compartió con su padre pero en ningún momento recordaba que el estuviese tocando algún instrumento, sin previo aviso Isa entro en su cuarto desde la ventana sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Isa!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- parándose.

-Quería ver como te encontrabas y también quiero aclarar unas cosas- sentándose en la cama para comenzar con la charla.

-Todavía estoy un poco aturdido pero lentamente me voy recuperando- sentándose a su lado.

-Me encargo Link


End file.
